What Lurks Below
What Lurks Below is the 22nd Tomas 10 episode. Plot What Lurks Below A jet flies by, and inside, Santi and I are excited because Fer invited us to go on a trip to an underwater hotel. It belongs to a multibillionaire named Donavon Grandsmith, who's one of Fer's old friends and the jet is now heading to the underwater building entrance. When we arrive we meet Donavon and his grandson. We introduce ourselves, though Donovan’s grandson, Edward, doesn’t seem to be exited about our arrival. We head inside the elevator which takes us down to the underwater resort. The view of the marine life is magnificent and something to see, though Fer is a bit worried, because he realized the resort is built right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. As we enter the main building of the resort, Santi and I are absolutely excited to see the sights. Suddenly, the lights flicker, and the surge causes the fans outside to reverse. There is an employee outside cleaning the windows. Now he is in danger, and to make it worse, sharks are coming and circled arou nd him. I try to rescue him, hoping to transform into Common Cold, though I end up turning into Grey Matter instead. The watch’s flash seemed to have attracted Edward’s attention, but he wasn’t too interested in it and continued to watch the man outside. I jumped into one of the pools that lead to the outside to help the man. I grabbed on to a fin of one of the sharks and climbed up to his face. I stayed to the side a little so the shark couldn’t see Grey Matter and punched the shark in the eye a few times. He must have seen the grey skin and thought it was the other shark because it turned and went to bite the other one. Grey Matter was thrown back in all this and landed on the employees helmet. Luckily for us, the fans reversed again and it caused Grey Matter and the man to be pushed out into the indoor pools, though Grey Matter flew into the air because of the light weight. Donovan later told us that he had to increase his salary to make sure that he wouldn’t tell anyone about the event. Donovan wanted to talk to Fer more, so he told Edward to give us a tour of the place, though we didn’t see much interest in each other, after Edward’s demonstration of how he treats his guests. As Edward gave the tour of an indoor “beach” he revealed that he was a good swimmer. Then we come across a giant submarine, which Edward claims it is called the Under Sea Manta Ray and offers a ride in it. Meanwhile, Fer has his own tour of the place. Donovan explains how the power is taken from volcanic vents in the ocean floor. What puzzled Fer is what was behind a container-looking machine, he figures Donovan may be hiding something. Donavon tells his employees to turn on a light that can be seen for over 500 feet above sea level, which demonstrates how much energy the plant generates. To finish the tour, Donovan shows Fer the Under Sea Manta Ray and discovers it is gone and figures that Edward has taken it. Meanwhile we are inside the manta ray and going deeper into the ocean. We speculate the underwater sea life, and we are surprised to see that there are some fish that looked prehistoric. But our enjoyment ends suddenly, when all of a sudden, mysterious robotic squid starts to attack the Under Sea Manta Ray. What makes it more strange is that there is a deep trench which we find that the ground is glowing below us. Suddenly more Cyber Squids arrive and start attacking. The Cyber Squids keep attacking, and was are starting to break the glass dome of the submarine, putting us in danger of drowning Edward starts driving the Under Sea Manta Ray to try to escape the Cyber Squids. However a lot more start to follow. Edward pilots the Manta Ray into underwater mines, which make our situation worse, Luckily we are able to speed by having the explosions effect on the Cyber Squids. More Cyber Squids follow, while Edward tries to contact for help. I then give a signal to Santi that I’m going to use the watch, and I head to the back door to activate it. I press the dial and be transform into Teleportal. I quickly use my teleporting powers to summon an oxen tank and mask, and I head out to fight the Cyber Squids. Edward’s distress call is answered by Donovan. “Edward what are you doing with the Manta Ray?” “No time to explain grandpa, we’re being chased by robot squids!” Edward responds. But Donavon doesn’t believe Edward and thinks he is joking, until Fer tells him that it isn’t a joke and shows him many more Cyber Squids heading up to the resort. The Cyber Squids stick to the glass and start trying to break through. Meanwhile Teleportal is fighting even more Cyber Squids, and it seems to be very easily. I then discover a new way to use Teleportal’s tails as a propeller by spinning them in a fast motion. I yank off all the Cyber squids off the Manta Ray so they won’t break through the glass. Unfortunately about five of them grab me and push me up against the hatch, ceiling it super tight. I manage to break through them and easily destroy them. My monkey strength was more than enough for a Cyber Squid to handle. However, one of the Cyber Squids managed to poke a hole in the oxygen tank and to make things worse the watch gives its timing out signal, alerting me that I’m about to revert back to normal. I manage to break through them and reach the Manta Ray’s hatch but I can’t get it open. Now I’m in danger. But at the last second I manage to teleport myself in before becoming human again. I almost forgot with everything going on. Meanwhile Fer and Donovan head to the opening where the submarine enters, and we are able to get in. However the problems increase when a Cyber Squid finally destroys the glass dome of the resort, making large amounts of water pour in and flood. We get to the elevator and close the door just in time. “I knew you shouldn’t have taken it grandpa.” Edwin seems to know what Donovan was keeping from what Fer. Which is what probably lured the Cyber Squids into the resort. Donovan finally confesses, and he says that “after the resort was in danger of failing because the volcanic vents were unsuccessful. I found a strange underwater power source, and I took it for to provide the energy for the resort.” The resort was now flooded. There was no turning back. We started to head back up to the surface along with all the employees. We get aboard a circular flotation device ride that is the exit roue. Unfortunately, some Cyber Squids were hiding underneath it and they manage to tear the ride in half, sending me, Santi and Edward back into the flooded resort. We start to rapidly slide down the ramp and we are danger of slamming into the water and possibly drowning. Fortunately, before we hit the water I transform into Stinkfly and carries them into safety, although there is no safety and we end up inside the flooded resort. Suddenly Cyber Squid tentacles start to rise from the water in an attempt to drag us under. I manage to dodge most of them until one grabs onto my tail and pulls us down. “My wings are too wet, I can't fly! And, oh, yeah, I can't swim either!” I say then sink into water. Stinkfly is rescued from drowning by Santi and Edward. Then Edward says to Stinkfly “Don't worry. We got you, Tomas.” “That's not Tomas.” Santi says trying to cover me. “Yeah. Right. Good aliens just showing up to help us while your cousin always happens to be gone? It’s common sense.” Edward has figured out the secret. “Ok but my wings are still too wet and we still need to find a way to the power core.” I state. Santi spots a nearby vent where we can travel in Above sea level, Fer and Donovan have made it out and try to contact us and any help. However they have no luck, as the navy would take time to travel to their location, while the lines in the underwater resort make communication between them and the us impossible. Meanwhile we are traveling through the vents. Edward claims “it shouldn’t be long now.” However it seems that our weight cause it the vent to fall into the water, though we end up in another area where there are speedboats available. However it seems that Cyber Squids are also with us. We each climb aboard a speed boat and we travel the floods with speed, getting away from the Cyber Squids. Meanwhile above sea level Fer and Donavon start to worry about us, wondering if we are still all right. Fer explains to Donavon that “kids have an amazing way of rising to the occasion.” Inside the resort, Santi, Edward, and I manage to find the core. Edward tells us that “We should reverse the polarity of the connections to make the whole resort implode, with the Cyber Squids in it.” “Good idea” I say then transform once again into Grey Matter. I quickly work on the machine and manage to reverse the polarities. “Good work now we have to get out of here before…” Edward begins but is interrupted by more Cyber Squids “Hurry!” Santi says. “Just a little more. Almost…got it.” Grey Matter says “I set it to five minutes lets go!” Then still Grey Matter I jump onto Santi’s speedboat. We charge through them and look for a way out. We expected them to follow but they only wanted the power source I turn back to normal soon after and tell them my idea of escape. In about two minutes we arrive at an enormous old submarine. “Get in!” I say to them. “That thing's your escape plan? It's only for show.” Edward states. “Yeah but when I'm done with it, it'll be for go.” I answer. We quickly jump in and I transforms into Magnetude. I use my magnetic powers to take control of the submarine. I release it into the water to get out of the area. The implosion was successful. As we travel back up to the surface the explosion follows. We finally got rid of all of the Cyber Squids, but with the resort is gone with them. We arrive at the surface, and Fer and Donavon are grateful for our safety. Edward tells Donovan that the resort is gone, though he seems to be okay with it. Then he comes up with another plan, and he said that it's going to be on the moon. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *London Donavan *Edward Donavan Villians *Robot Squids Aliens used *Grey Matter (2x) *Teleportal *Stinkfly *Magnetude Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes